The present invention relates generally to improved added convenience in the use of a laptop computer, the improvement more particularly being using to advantage the lap position of the computer during its use to obtain the derived benefit.
It is well known to use components of furniture that readily assemble into three-dimensional structures to achieve a compact condition during storage and what is required of the furniture during its intended end use. Examples of such furniture are desks and tables, and exemplary of their popular use is U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,216 for xe2x80x9cARTICLES OF FURNITURE issued to Vaeth on Jun. 8, 1961. Underlying the present invention is the recognition of a synergism between such furniture and the operation of a laptop computer, wherein the latter enables more effective use of the former, and which consequently obviates discomfort which heretofore has been tolerated in the operation and use of laptop computers.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing computer operation discomfort and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to use a table support for the weight of the computer and to stabilize the table in this end use using to advantage the laptop operative position of the computer, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.